


better

by cupidhyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, adding tags as I go, be prepared, but i swear there’s a lot of fluff and it’s not a story without angst, future homophobia, i don’t wanna add too many tags yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidhyun/pseuds/cupidhyun
Summary: “we can just run away together.”“don't you think that's a bit childish? we could get in trouble.”“yeah, but i don’t care as long as i’m with you.”ora story where a boy gets more than enough attention but he only want one boys attention.





	better

_they say it comes with the seasons_

_but the seasons come and go_

_I go blurry when I'm thinking_

_is it me or vertigo?_

 

 _vertigo_ _by khalid_

* * *

 

the red sweetened liquid rolled down hyunjins’ arm. too busy trying to finish the frozen treat before it all completely melted under the sun to even care to wipe it away anymore.

 

the sun was at its highest peak when they had finally let out of school that afternoon. _way_ too hot for it to not even be considered spring yet. so chris had run home and returned with a small cooler filled with popsicles for the other 8 boys ( _bless him_ ).

 

hot asphalt of the basket burned his ass through his basketball shorts but honestly, he thinks his body is going through the symptoms of pre-heat stroke or something because felix sweaty hand was in his and his sweaty body was leaning against hyunjins as well so it felt as if his body was being tossed into an oven.

 

someone attacked him from behind, the sudden impact made felix jump and made the rest of hyunjins popsicle slip from his grasp. the sounds of the other boy’s laughter ringed through the boy's ears. one of his favourite sounds.

 

“oops, sorry hyung” mumbled, jeongin untangled himself from his neck, face turning a bright red “ I’ll get you another”

 

“no it’s okay, I was done anyways” he sends a soft smile to the boy making him blush a bright pink shade when he tugged him back down.

 

“what the hell took you guys so long? we were just about to head home without you guys.” chris stood up dusting off his bottom, eyes squinting from the sun.

 

a voice spoke from behind him making his head whip his head around.

 

the sun glistened off his sweat slickened skin. hyunjin eyes trailed up his body to his face and _god_ he was beautiful. it was almost as if he was drenched in fresh honey because he was literally glowing.

 

_changbin._

 

the other shook his head and turned to chris and hyunjin couldn’t figure out if it was towards him or himself but that didn’t keep his lips from pouting at the action.

 

he cleared his throat before answering “jeongin had to pick up some missed class work from the other day so I just stayed with him because I didn’t want him walking alone.” chris answering with an ‘ _ohh_ ’ and an understand nod of the head.

 

“you say it like   5” jeongin huffed out

 

seungmin stifled a laugh “I mean you look _and_ act like it.” jeongin got up and playfully went after him while the others watched on.

 

not everyone we’re friends at first. it was more like two separate groups of friends suddenly merged into one but all somehow connected because of chris and woojin and honestly, neither one of them would trade it for the world. especially hyunjin because they were like his second home and they loved him.

 

“hyunjin,” a finger poked his side in an attempt to get his attention, “you okay?”

 

“yeah? why wouldn’t I be?” he turned to face felix, searching his face for an answer while waiting for a verbal one.

 

he shrugs and breaks his popsicle “ I don’t know… you just seem sad and you’re pouting.”

 

“oh,” he watched seungmin help jeongin with some sheet of paper and some of the boys' joke around with each other, “just zoned out   guess”

 

and then his eyes landed on minho, changbin, and the two oldest talking in a small huddled group off to the side and then he made eye contact with minho ( _who was now getting up, heading in their direction_ ).

 

“mom said to head home because she has an evening to night shift soon.” his eyes shift over at felix before going back to hyunjins.

 

“okay, one sec,” minho nodded and went to collect his belongings and hyunjin did the same quietly. felix watched.

 

like the sun suddenly ready to set for the day, hyunjin was suddenly ready to as well. felix grabbed his wrist while calling out his name, making him let out a soft ‘ _hmm_ ’.

 

“i- nothing just stay safe while walking and I’ll call you later.” a smile was sent his way and hyunjin slipped his hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

 

the true beginning of another summer was nearing. it gave off a fulfilling sense of euphoria or maybe it was vertigo. whatever it’s seemed to be, it was hopefully full of pure...

  
  
_bliss_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, I'm here with a hyunjin centric au.  
> I just want to give you guys a heads up/ run through for what to expect in future chapters so you won't be suddenly surprised you know?
> 
> — there's gonna be a lot of angst and hurt in this (no one dies) but with fluff, so there's that.  
> — i kinda based this of the summer where i currently live (florida). it's known to be super sunny and warm in the summer but also it can suddenly switch up and be really stormy and gloomy so im gonna be using that type of weather for the au and it'll also be used as symbolism  
> —at the beginning of every normal chapter, there will be lyrics that ties in with that chapter, the song can also be listened to with it for more of a feel.  
> — there's gonna be some homophobic language and actions acted from having homophobia (not from any of the boys).  
> — violence and mental abuse (not from any of the boys and not gang related because this is an au about teenagers in high school.)  
> —underage drinking  
> — 'cheating' but not really  
> — touches on mental disorders  
> — ect.,  
> tbh as bad as all that sound, it's not gonna be super hardcore but it PROMISE there's gonna be a ton of fluff.
> 
> also, I'm not really sure how I feel about this first chapter though? but I'm definitely gonna keep this going (or at least attempt to). I'm also not discontinuing hot cocoa, my brain is just having a brain fart after I accidentally deleted a chapter out of my documents by mistake so while I'm working on this au I'm gonna be replanning a new route for the other au and some little scenarios.  
> \-------------------------------------  
> FEEDBACK AND CRITICISM ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!
> 
> follow me on socials  
> twitter: @cupidhyun  
> tumblr: chanmv (semi ia)  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/002209
> 
> — honee


End file.
